


Thor and Kitty Play Hide The Sausage

by CharlieWilde



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fucked Up, Gross, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieWilde/pseuds/CharlieWilde
Kudos: 2





	Thor and Kitty Play Hide The Sausage

The mighty Thor stood in the doorway, staring in adulation at the perfectly formed bit of crumpet sitting on the couch, splayed out, legs akimbo, staring back at him with undisguised lust in her eyes.

To be honest, he hadn't expected the call from Kitty Pryde - she was usually to be found shacking up with that pea-brained silver fellow with the funny voice but, The Mighty Thor was never one to turn down an invitation as open as Kitty's thighs now were.

He was undressed in a Flash. "Thank you Barry." He whispered to the air beside him. Then it was a mere few godly strides to where Kitty was poised, salivating, chomping at the bit.

"Do you like what you see?" The Mighty Thor thundered as he twatted her around the face with his huge trumpet.

Kitty put a hand up to the red welt now marked across her face. "I didn't think it would be so big! I'm not sure I'll be able to take it..."

"You'll be fine." The Mighty Thor assured her. "It's been a while since I was inside for a long stretch." And he slapped her with his pork sword once more for luck.

Kitty guided The Mighty Thor to the couch, where he planted his perfectly formed giant peach in the warmth of her vacated spot, and she knelt down in front of him, gripped his rippling thighs and began to lick his love-pump. 

The Mighty Thor rolled his eyes in pleasure, placed a hand at the back of her head and pushed it forward, impaling it on his spear. Kitty gagged and spluttered but could not remove the giant python from her throat until The Mighty Thor relinquished his hold and she pulled back, trailing a line of spit from his bulbous mushroom head. She could barely see through the stinging of her eyes but she noticed how desperate The God Of Thunder looked, so she shrugged her shoulders, leant forwards and guzzled at his massive chopper until it was way past her tonsils and halfway to her gullet. 

The Mighty Thor looked down and watched as Kitty gargled with his cream dispenser, while thrusting three digits into her swamp. With her free hand, she tickled his love-nuggets with her long fingernails, shuffling perilously close to his chocolate cheerio. The sensations were almost too much for The God Of Thunder and he didn't want this to be over yet, so he plucked Kitty's feasting face from his rod and lifted her up with one hand, hoisting her over his shoulder and stomping to the four-poster bed.

The Mighty Thor lobbed the hyperventilating harpy onto the bed, face first (hoping that she didn't hold her breath, otherwise this next bit would be pretty tricky), raised her up on her knees and plunged his thick, veined root vegetable into her lady garden with such force that she coughed out some chewing gum that she'd swallowed before he came in.

The God Of Thunder then began to harshly plough Kitty's field of dreams, almost breaking her in two with his cleaver. "Fucking Hell!" Kitty yelled. "Fuck me Daddy!". The Mighty Thor looked around to see where her father was hiding but figured he must be able to turn invisible so, just to be on the safe side, he covered his arsehole with one hand while the other twanged her fuck-button.

Kitty was panting hard, screaming obscenities the like of which The Mighty Thor had never heard. He was close to finishing, and did not wish to sire any demi-gods today so, with a squelching, slurping sound, he pulled out swiftly from her gaping maw and slapped her across her seat-cheeks. "Turn around and face your destiny!" He ordered.

Obligingly, Kitty spun around and opened her welcoming mouth, while The Mighty Thor yanked on his pussy-missile 2000 a few times, before releasing his sticky salt-juice. He came with such force that it was more like it was spurting from a fire hydrant and his aim was way off as his fishy cock-snot pelted poor Kitty all over her face, in her eyes, up her nose, in her hair, in her ears - pretty much everywhere except for the target area.

Kitty was stunned - literally, and had no time to react before The Mighty Thor picked her up and slammed her pack down on his flesh-tipped torpedo and set off at a pace, running round the room with her bouncing up and down like a rag-doll. The God Of Thunder slammed her against wardrobes, doors, walls - basically everything in the room as he pounded her over and over again until she could bear it no more and yelled "I'm cumming!". The release of her woman sauce was so explosive that she shot off his cock like a cork from a bottle, hurtling across the room and smashing into the bidet.

"I am the greatest!" Roared The Mighty Thor as he flexed his muscles and did a lap of honour, waving Mjolnir around like a cheerleader and her pom-poms.

Kitty watched as the impressive figure did somersaults and flips and she smiled happily to herself. "I can't wait to tell Peter about this." She said to herself. "He's going to be so jealous. Maybe I'll see if I can get a threesome going - his ringpiece could do with a bit of a workout." Then she passed out in a haze of total bliss.


End file.
